Toon University
by Smarty 94
Summary: When his online collage course is canceled; Hal enters a university in order to get his credits and degree, but some of his roommates tag along as well for the collage experience. Meanwhile; Hater accidentally brings Captain Phasma into his world and the two team up to cause mayhem.
1. Discontinued Web Collage

In Hal and Bubble's room in Toon Manor; Bubbles was playing on the Nintendo Switch tablet as Hal was on his laptop doing his online college course.

"Alright, just need to get this answer right, and I'll be a graduate in no time." said Hal.

He did some work and the website changed to say 'This online collage course has been canceled.'

The toucan became shocked.

"What the?" said Hal, "This is terrible."

"You're telling me, I'm losing to Barney the Dinosaur." said Bubbles.

Hal shook his head.

"Not your problem, I'm talking about me." said Hal.

Bubbles became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Bubbles.

"My online collage course is no more." said Hal.

Bubbles became confused.

"What?" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, now I can't even get my credits and get a high paying job. That was my new years resolution." said Hal.

Bubbles scoffed.

"Work is for pussies, if you ask me, we should be sitting on our butts all day having other people bring home the bacon." said Bubbles.

Hal chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll find a collage to graduate from soon enough, you'll see." said Hal.

Later; he was going through a ton of collage brochures in the kitchen.

"Hmm, massasging chairs in every dorm room for this college." said Hal.

He smiled.

"Promising." said Hal.

He looked at the front of the brochure.

"Toon University." said Hal.

He ran out of the mansion.

Later; he was in an office with a female dean.

"Well I'm sorry Mr Hal, but we can't except anyone at this time." said the dean.

Hal became shocked.

"Seriously? Your brochure says that you'll except any student at anytime." said Hal.

"Yeah it says that, but at the start of a semester, and the semester started a week and a half ago." said the dean.

Hal cried.

"Please let me join. I'll catch up." He said.

The dean sighed.

"How many credits do you need?" said the dean.

Hal stopped crying.

"Just one." said Hal.

The dean became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me. Can't you just use your online collage course to get that credit?" said the dean.

"That's why I'm here, my collage course is no more and I really need the credit real bad." said Hal.

The Dean nodded.

"Alright, you'll be here for two weeks to get your course, after it's done, then you'll graduate." said the dean.

Hal smiled.

"Thank you, I knew you were all heart." said Hal.

He walked out of the office as the dean pulled out a bottle of beer.

"Looks like I chose the wrong day to quit drinking." the dean said before drinking the beer.

Later; a door opened up and Hal who had a box full of stuff looked into the door to see a fancy apartment room that looked like Ross Geller's second apartment.

"Hmm, loving this Friends vibe room." said Hal.

He then laughed.

"I'm going to love it here." said Hal.

He set his box on a table and started pulling stuff out of it.

He pulled out a picture of him and Bubbles before setting it on the desk followed by a lamp.

Later; the apartment was finished up and Hal was on his bed relaxing.

He sighed as his smart phone vibrated.

The bird picked it up to see a text from Bubbles saying 'How's collage searching?"

Hal smiled before texting back 'I found a very interesting place called Toon University.'

Another text appeared that said 'You don't say, will you be returning home to have dinner?'

Hal texted back 'Nope, just moved into my dorm room and going to the cafeteria to get dinner. I'll even be here for two weeks until my own graduation.'

Another text from Bubbles appeared that said 'Oh, alright then.'

Hal put his phone away before walking out of his room.

Back at Toon Manor; all the residents were eating dinner.

Bubbles seemed sad.

Everyone noticed it.

"Wow, you haven't even touched your food, anything wrong?" said Ben.

Bubbles sighed.

"Well, my best friend just got into a collage after his online course was removed from the web and now he's living there for a while." said Bubbles.

Everyone became shocked.

"He is?" said Red.

Bubbles nodded.

Red became sad.

"Wow I may not know Hal that well but I would be sad if Chuck and Bomb ever left." said Red.

Everyone turned to Bubbles.

"Look, you should be proud of your friend, he's wanting to have a high paying job to support for us." said Sonic.

"I know, I'm just upset he might fail at collage." said Bubbles.

"He won't, take it from a guy who did go to collage." said Max.

Bubbles nodded.

"Okay." said Bubbles.

"Just out of curiosity, which collage did Hal say he was going to be at?" said Sonic.

"He said something about visiting a place called Toon University, weird name I know, but-"Bubbles said before looking at where Sonic was sitting, only to see that he was gone, "And the hedgehog is gone."


	2. Captain Phasma

Outside a Cloud 9 store; a ton of Watchdogs were exiting the store with tons of stolen TVs and video game systems and were being bossed around by Scourge.

"Get moving, this shit isn't going to steal itself you know." said Scourge.

One Watchdog who had an XBox One X turned to a Watchdog who had a Nintendo Switch.

"Why did Hater allow this Sonic faker to work for him again?" said the XBox Watchdog.

"Who know." said Nintendo Switch Watchdog, "He's a suck up."

Scourge then pulled out a bottle of mace before spraying the Switch Watchdog in the eye, making him scream.

"MY EYE!" yelled the Watchdog.

"Shut up and keep taking these TV's and gaming systems." said Scourge.

However; a ton of blue energy blasts hit the ground close to the villains, shocking them.

"What the?" said Scourge.

He looked up to see the Blue Beetle flying in the air.

"Looks like someone's been caught with their hands in the cookie jar." said Blue Beetle.

He landed on the ground.

"What do you want to do kid; guns a blazing or like men in close combat?" said the armor.

Jamie smirked.

"How about both?" He asked.

Khaji Da laughed as he made a samurai sword appear from behind Blue Beetle who then grabbed it with his right hand before turning his left hand into a cannon.

The Watchdogs ran to Blue Beetle who proceeded to shoot and slice at them.

Scourge groaned.

"I have to do everything myself." said Scourge.

He ran towards Blue Beetle who moved out of the way and gave the hedgehog an uppercut that sent him flying into the air before falling back down and being punched very hard, sending him flying into a dumpster.

Scourge stood back up before running towards Blue Beetle who made his weapons disappear before sparing with fists against Scourge.

"You've very impressive kid, I can see why the scarab chose you of all people." said Scourge.

"I chose him because he has heart, something that an evil clone could never have." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle then grabbed Scourge by the leather jacket before tossing him very far away.

"YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG!" yelled Scourge.

He was then hit by an airplane.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Scourge.

Blue Beetle chuckled before the armor disappeared, revealing Jaime was in a red leather jacket, a blue shirt, tan cargo pants, and shoes similar to Sonic's shoes in Sonic Adventure 2.

Jaime then pulled out his smart phone before checking the schedule.

"Oh boy, LA to Vegas is about to start." said Jaime.

In Hater's ship; the skeleton was berating Scourge.

"You allow the same child who has the scarab to kick your ass?" said Hater.

"It wasn't my fault, he showed up by surprise. In fact, why did you have me lead a robbery in El Paso instead?" said Scourge.

Hater growled.

"We need a new plan." Hater said, "TO THE SECRET LAB!"

He, Scourge, and Peepers appeared at the secret lab entry way.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and a laser hit Hater, leaving him shocked and covered in ashes before disintigrating.

His two loyal minions are shocked by that and Scourge looked at Peepers.

"We really need to label these levers." said Scourge.

"Agreed." Peepers said before pulling out a blaster and shooting the ashes, reintigrating them back to a woozy Hater who pulled the right lever, only for nothing to happen.

The skeleton groaned.

"Still working on it?" said Hater, "Fine, we'll take the elevator."

Later; the three were standing akwardly in an elevator as elevator music was playing.

"So, any plans for after work today?" said Hater.

Scourge nodded.

"I was thinking of maybe robbing a space bank, converting all the space money into American dollars to see how much I made off with." said Scourge.

"I was thinking of seeing Paddington 2." said Peepers, "And watch my favorite cop show on Earth; Brooklyn Nine Nine"

"Really? I was hoping to do some matress shopping online due to my old one wearing out." said Hater.

"You know, this is why everyone should be switching out matresses every year or so." said Peepers.

Then a dinging sound was heard and the doors opened up, revealing the secret lab.

The three walked out of the elevator before putting on their own lab coats.

"Well I'll be." said Hater and the three high fives each other.

The three then appeared at the formula table and started debating.

"Alright, so what should we do?" said Hater.

He then thought of something.

"I know. First I'll concuct a formula to make me stronger, then I'll open up a portal to another universe to get someone with tons of deadly powers to help me out, and when we take over Earth, I'll finally be able to head for my high school reunion being very successful and prove to everyone that I'm not the least likely to conquere a planet full of simple non intelligent creatures." Hater said before laughing, "It's brilliant I tell you. BRILLIANT!"

He knocked over one formula which hit a flower before it turned black and fell on the ground dead.

Everyone became shocked.

"We really need to be careful around these plants." said Scourge.

"Or better yet, quit putting plants in this lab." said Peepers.

"Great, there's the potion I was going to use to make the strong formula I needed. Oh the hell with it, I'll just bring someone powerful from another world over here." said Hater.

Later; he was at some type of big laser cannon and working it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Hater.

He pushed a button and a laser hit a target.

"YES, MY POWERFUL ALLY FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION IS COMING!" Hater yelled before laughing some more.

The laser then turned off and he saw that he had summoned Captain Phasma.

The skeleton became shocked and looked at the dial to see that it was set to 'Star Wars universe'.

"You've got to be kidding me, I got a stormtrooper?" said Hater.

Captain Phasma looked around confused.

"Where am I?" She asked, "And shouldn't I have fallen to a firery death?"

Scourge chuckled and pointed to Peepers acting shocked.

"LOOK, IT'S FINN DISGUISED AS A ONE EYED ALIEN!" yelled Scourge.

Peepers became shocked.

"WHAT?!" yelled Peepers.

Phasma pulled out a blaster and shot Peepers, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Ow." said Peepers.

Phasma groaned.

"That wasn't Finn, he would have tried to put up a fight." said Phasma.

Peepers groaned and stood up.

"Of course I'm not." said Peepers.

Phasma is mad.

"Who do you think you are?" said Phasma.

Hater chuckled.

"I am the feared, inteligent, and straight up handsom; LORD HATER!" yelled Hater.

Everyone just stared at Hater.

"Lies, he's a crybaby who gets dumped everyday." said Scourge.

Hater blasted lighting at Scourge who just ran out of the way.

Phasma was shocked by this.

"Wow, I'm starting to enjoy this guy's company already." said Phasma.


	3. More Students

The next day in the university; Hal was sleeping in his apartment bedroom when his alarm clock started beeping.

The toucan opened his eyes and saw the clock before turning it off and sitting up.

"Okay, time to get my credit." said Hal.

He picked up a piece of paper and started reading it.

"First class isn't until the afternoon, I should go to the library to study for it." said Hal.

His stomach then growled.

"But first, I'd better get some breakfast." said Hal.

Later; he was at a cafeteria getting some food.

He grabbed a cup of green jello, some coffee, an orange, and some flapjacks before sitting at a table and eating his breakfast.

The toucan turned to see someone reading a book titled 'Law Enforcment'.

"Hoping to become a cop someday huh? Not exactly the way I'd do things since I've got friends who fight crime on a regular basis." said Hal.

The person put the book down, revealing that Sonic was at the table with him.

"Yep." said Sonic.

Hal became shocked.

"Sonic?" said Hal.

"The one and only." said Sonic.

"Wha-What're you doing here?" said Hal.

"Same reason you're here, to get a collage experience." said Sonic.

Hal groaned.

"You can't even be here, this is my thing that I'm doing." said Hal, "How'd you even get in here?"

 **Flashback**

Sonic was in the dean's office talking to the dean.

"So you're hoping to just have a real collage experience instead of just having a ton of law school knowledge stuffed into your head?" said the dean.

"Yep, that was a very painful experience." said Sonic.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work." said the dean.

Sonic then opened up a briefcase that had tons of hundred dollar bills inside, making the dean look at the money with dollar sign eyes and a smile on her face.

"Welcome aboard Blue Cat." said The Dean and ran off with the money nude.

"Wow, normally people mistake me for a rat, but this is a first, and people can create a cat avatar for Sonic Forces." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait a minute, you bribed the dean?" said Hal.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, it was how I got Tails into tech school." said Sonic.

"Nevermind that, so you're the only one who's in collage besides me?" said Hal.

"Yep, I'm the only one." said Sonic.

He then looked at the cafeteria entrance.

"And Lori, Bobby, Randy, Howard, Theresa, Bugs, Marco, Jackie, Kai, Janna, Mike, Zoey, and Ray." said Sonic.

Hal's eyes widened.

"Crap." said Hal.

Bugs and Kai sat at the table with the two.

"Hmm, makes me wish I went to collage and even highschool instead of being a quarterback, an astronaut, president of Mexico, a cowboy, a detective, and even a fighter in the military." said Bugs.

Kai is shocked.

"You ran all of Mexico?" said Kai.

Bugs nodded.

"Yep." said Bugs.

"Then why're you here?" said Kai.

"I decided to go to collage just so I can get a degree." said Bugs.

Sonic looked at a piece of paper.

"Alright, my first class is in a minute, so see ya." Sonic said before eating his breakfast and running off.

Hal groaned.

"This won't be a good way to get my degree." said Hal.

In a classroom; Sonic ran into the room and sat down at a table as the teacher Ralph E Wolf walked into the room.

"Morning; now to return to what we learned last week about catching sheep is that you need to be very silent and quick about it and make sure you're not caught like I just did this morning." said Ralph.

He opened up a lunchbox, revealing a sheep.

The wolf got ready to eat the sheep, only to be tapped on the shoulder.

Ralph became confused and turned around to see his co worker/best friend/bitter enemy Sam Sheepwolf standing behind him with a club in his hands.

The wolf shrieked in shock.

"SAM!" He shouted.

He chuckled nervously before giving the sheep back to Sam who then proceeded to punch Ralph senslessly in the face.

Sonic leaned over to a blonde female student.

"You know, having a wolf who constantly fails to capture a sheep teaching a class about sheep catching isn't really sending a good message." said Sonic.

The student turned to Sonic and nodded.

Sam then finished punching Ralph who was very dizzy.

"See you at work in an hour?" said Sam.

"You got it Sam." said Ralph and turned to his class, "I know what your all thinking how can we be civilized with each other right?"

The students nodded.

"Well I almost got him once but the work day ended and I was glad." said Ralph.

Sam then walked out of the class with the sheep.

Later with Hal; he walked into a classroom and sat down at a desk and put several of his supplies on the desk.

He looked around the class and smiled.

"Huh this is interesting." Hal said.

He looked at the piece of paper.

"Economy, okay." said Hal.

He smiled again.

A man in a business suit entered the classroom.

"Okay everyone, now lets get to work already, now two days ago we learned about how the economy affects business." said the teacher, "Now today, we'll talk about how former president Obama almost ruined the economy during his presidency."

Hal growled.

Later; the teacher was still talking.

"To square off, Obama basically kept all our tax paying money instead of trying to help out the economy and made us fend for ourselves. Basically, if anyone in this room had won the powerball or invented a killer iPhone app, we could have cashed in on that shit. Now, any questions?" said the teacher.

Hal raised a hand and the teacher pointed to the toucan.

"Yes, Mr-"The teacher said before Hal spoke.

"Hal." said Hal.

"Hal." said the teacher.

"Did the economy change when our current president took over for that pigeon before he was impeached? Because I've heard rumors that the president is only using our tax paying money to throw some very kickass parties." said Hal.

The teacher is shocked.

"Huh?" said the teacher.

"Is the rumor true?" said Hal.

The teacher sighed.

"In a way." said the teacher.

Hal nodded.

"But he is a good President." said the teach.

"Agreed." said Hal.

In the cafeteria; Sonic, Randy, Howard, and Theresa were eating lunch.

Sonic has 11 Chilidogs and Chilifries, Randy has a egg salad spinach wrap with fries, Theresa a Burger and fries while Howard got a punch in the face and no lunch.

"How was I supposed to know that there would be wrestling in the university's gym class?" said Howard.

"Because every university and collage has wrestling classes." said Randy, "Also you shouldn't have insulted those female wrestlers, they did ban you for life."

Theresa turned to Sonic.

"So how was your first class anyways?" said Theresa.

Sonic chuckled.

"Well, it involved catching sheep, and the teacher was Ralph E Wolf." said Sonic.

Randy became shocked.

"Ralph E Wolf as a teacher of catching sheep, what kind of a message is the collage sending it's students then?" said Randy.

"To be a failure." said Sonic.

With Ray; he was at the cafeteria entrance with a tray and looking at some hot food.

"Hmm, do I want chili fries, or a meatball mariana six inch sub?" said Ray.

He pulled out a quarter.

"Heads, fries, tails, meatball sub." said Ray.

He flipped the quarter and it landed on his hand, but it didn't land an any side, just stood up.

The limbless hero stared at the quarter in confusion.

Later; his tray had a meatball sandwich, chili fries, a cup of coffee, and a bag of Frito's and he sat a table with Marco, Jackie, and Janna.

Marco had a burrito and some orange juice, Jackie had a burger, and Janna had a bowl of spagetti and some vitamin C tablets.

Janna turned to the readers.

"What, it's cold and flu season." said Janna.

Marco turned to Ray's tray and became confused.

"What's with the two course meal?" said Marco.

Ray looked at his food.

"The universes way of saying I shouldn't rely on a quarter for answers." said Ray.

Marco nodded.

"I see. Any plans for tonight?" said Marco.

Ray nodded.

"Yeah, the fraternity I'm in is-"Ray said before being interrupted by Jackie.

"Wait a minute, you're part of a fraternity already even though we're only here for a week?" said Jackie.

Ray chuckled.

"I'm a very good person." said Ray, "Anyways, my fraternity is planning on this kickass party at a nearby park. How about you Diaz?"

"I've got a mechanic's test to study for tomorrow, if I pass it, then I'll be out of this collage in no time." said Marco.

Ray chuckled.

"Yeah right." said Ray, "Knowing your knowledge of mechanic's, you'll fail."

Marco tried to punch Ray, but the man moved his head out of the way.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help you." said Ray.

With Hal; he was in the collage library looking at tons of books on economy, chemistry, and was currently reading one on biotechnology.

"Oh, biotechnology doesn't make any sense." said Hal.

Mike who was reading an Incredible Hulk comic walked by and groaned.

"Oh great, another cliffhanger. If I had a comic book of my own, I'd never end it on a cliffhanger." Mike said before tossing the comic onto the pile of Hal's books without the toucan noticing.

Hal saw the comic and picked it up before reading it.

The bird smiled.

"Finally, somebody put it into terms I can understand." said Hal.

He looked at his biotechnology textbook as well.

"Cross referencing stuff should sure enough help me pass this exam." said Hal.

He smiled.

"This'll get me an A plus." said Hal.

The next day; he was looking at a filled out form with his name and an A+ on it.

The toucan smiled.

"There's the grade I need, now I just need to pass my other classes and then it's searching for a job for me." said Hal.

He then laughed.

"This'll be easy." said Hal.


	4. Coffee Shop Conversation

With Blue Beetle; he flew into an alleyway before exiting as Jaime Reyes.

The teenage hero was currently in a blue letterman jacket, brown shirt, tan cargo shorts, and blue, orange, and white shoes similar to Knuckle's shoes.

He walked into a coffee shop and approached a counter where a female was at.

"What can I get you?" said the coffee maker.

Jaime looked at the menu.

"I'll take a venti sized caramel macchiato, half decaf, fat free milk medium foam, with cinnamon dusting." said Jaime.

The coffee maker did some typing on the register.

"That'll be $5.95." said the coffee maker.

Jaime placed a five dollar bill and some change on the counter before the coffee maker took the money.

"Coffee should be ready in a while." said the coffee maker, "Take a seat for the time being."

Jaime nodded and sat down at a couch that was facing a TV.

He picked up a TV remote and turned on the coffee shop TV, revealing that Speechless was on.

Jaime shook his head before flipping the channel to see Full House.

"Not comparing myself to a wheelchair bound teenager who can't talk, but I will say this much, the kid is an expert black mailer." said Jaime.

Ben who was sitting at the couch with a cup of coffee chuckled.

"Don't even get me started." said Ben.

Jaime turned to Ben.

"Don't tell me you watch Speechless." said Jaime.

"Nope, I just leave the room for half an hour until Modern Family comes on." said Ben.

Jamie nodded.

"Why not just record the show and watch it on the DVR?" He asked

Ben did some thinking.

"That would be a good idea." said Ben.

"Venti Carmel Macchiato!" the coffee maker yelled.

Jaime stood up before walking to the counter and grabbing his cup of coffee and walking off.

He sat back down on the couch.

"So how's life?" said Ben.

Jaime chuckled.

"Well, I've been doing tons of big league stuff, family life is better then it was before I got the scarab, and me and Stargirl are very steady." said Jaime.

"If you ask me, the two should break up and Jaime should go for the coffee shop girl, she's smoking hot." said Khaji Da.

Jaime then puched the scarab.

"OW, what was that for?" said the scarab.

"For being an idiot." said Jaime.

"Okay." said Khaji Da.

"Has she ever driven you to places before?" said Ben.

Jaime turned to Ben.

"Don't even get me started." said Jaime.

 **Flashback**

On a highway; Stargirl in her secret identity was driving a 2018 Jeep Patriot very fast as Jaime was shocked.

"OH GOD, THIS IS MAKING ME SICK! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE ANYWAYS!?" yelled Jaime.

Courtney Whitmore smiled.

"Meek." said Courtney, "He said that I'd be able to pass my driving test, and my instructor said so as well."

"I just figured out why." said Khaji Da.

 **End Flashback**

Ben chuckled.

"You should see her space ship flying." said Ben.

"I did." said Jaime.

 **Flashback**

In a spaceship; Stargirl was fastened in her seat flying the ship badly as an armored up Meek and Jaime as Blue Beetle were in another room being tossed around.

"Why would you tell her she's got what it takes to fly spaceships?" said Blue Beetle.

"If I could vomit, I'd be doing it right about now." said the armor.

"I AGREE!" shouted Jamie.

"I only said she'd pass to keep from having to go over the same stuff with her again, and it mostly kicked in when she almost proved herself to be Red Lantern material." said Meek.

Blue Beetle became shocked.

"Wait, you can become a Red Lantern with road rage?" said Blue Beetle.

Meek nodded.

"Makes you question everything you know, doesn't it Jaime?" said the armor.

 **End Flashback**

"Despite all those driving issues, I'm still happy with her." said Jaime.

"Coffee girl, coffee girl, don't pass up on the coffee girl." said Khaji Da.

Jaime then punched the scarab.

"Ow, what was that for?" said Khaji Da.

"For being an idiot." said Jaime.

"Okay." said Khaji Da.

Jaime turned back to Ben.

"Anywho, what's your love life like." said Jaime.

Ben chuckled.

"Funny story, it's-"Ben said before looking outside and become shocked, "Hater and a Star Wars character."

Jaime became confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Jaime.

Ben grabbed Jaime's head and turned him towards the window, revealing Hater and Phasma were causing tons of destruction.

Jaime is shocked.

"Oh boy." said Jaime.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this." said Ben.

He ran out of the coffee shop.

Jaime walked off into a bathroom before coming out as the Blue Beetle and leaving the coffee shop.

A customer became confused.

"Wasn't there a mexican teenager who just walked into the bathroom?" said the customer.


	5. Classes, Classes, and More Classes

In some type of dojo like classroom; an asian man was talking to his students that included Lori, Bobby, Mike, Zoey, and Ray each in robes, save for Ray who was in a black undershirt, and had a red headband on his head.

"For this test, you'll have to spar with a partner to show how well you fight. And to remind you, martial arts isn't about if you win or lose, but how it's done like I said." said the teacher.

Ray started cracking his knuckles and raising his hands and feet.

The others noticed it.

"Is he streatching?" said Zoey.

"I can't tell, he doesn't even have any arms or legs, not even a neck." said Lori.

"He can't even enter an arm wrestling competition, and he still beat me in one." said Bobby.

 **Flashback**

Bobby and Ray were sitting at a table staring at each other while holding hands and arm wrestling.

Globox was eating ten five gallon buckets full of popcorn and watching the whole thing with Lori and Janna.

"How can he even be arm wrestling, he hasn't got any." said Lori.

"Best not to ask." said Janna.

Globox continued eating his popcorn, much to Lori's annoyance.

She turned to the frog angrily.

"Can you eat that thing any louder?" said Lori.

Globox stopped eating and looked at his popcorn and at Lori before continuing to eat his food, only louder then before.

Lori just glared at him and shook her head.

Ray then pushed Bobby's hand on the other table.

The limbless hero stood up.

"BOOYAH! WHO'S THE MAN?!" yelled Ray.

 **End Flashback**

Ray then started moving in place.

He looked around.

"Oh yeah, this'll be good." said Ray.

Later; Ray and Bobby were standing on a mat as everyone watched.

The two started sparing, but Bobby kept on missing Ray due to the man not having any limbs.

"Is this even fair?" said Mike.

"Even I'm confused." said the Red Guy Who was watching this.

Bobby continued trying to attack Ray who just avoided every attack.

Fifteen minutes later; Bobby was still attacking, but in a very slow manner while panting from exhaustion.

"Okay, I need to take a nap now." Bobby said.

He stopped attacking and just stood in place panting.

Ray lightly tapped Bobby on the forehead, knocking him over on his back.

Lori became shocked.

"Not another failure." said Lori.

A slurping sound was heard, shocking Lori who turned to see Red Guy and Globox who entered the room were both slurping seperate Mr Smoothie smoothies.

The two looked at Lori and stopped slurping before Globox removed the smoothie straw from his mouth.

"Thirsty?" said Globox.

However Lori was so mad that her hair is literally on fire.

She then started screaming angrily.

Outside the university; Bugs, Marco, Jackie and Sonic were with a groop of students when an explosion happened inside the building, shocking the group.

"What the hell was that?" said Marco.

"Sounded like an angry blonde haired seventeen year old girl exploding out of anger." said Bugs.

Marco stared at Bugs in a confused look.

"What makes you say that?" said Marco.

"Call it a hunch." said Bugs.

Sonic and Jackie turned to the university to see smoke coming out of it before the two pulled out their phones and took pictures of the smoking building.

Back in the building; Ray was using a fire extinguisher to put out the fires in the building.

"Good thing I carry a fire extinguisher everywhere I go." said Ray.

Everyone stared at Ray with a confused and weirder look.

"Do we want to know?" said Zoey.

"I don't think so." said Mike.

Ray saw that a small bit of Lori's hair was still on fire before spraying extinguisher foam on her head, making it seem like Marge Simpson's hairdue.

"There, all better." said Ray.

The teacher placed a piece of paper that said A+ on Ray's head.

"You passed the class." said the teacher.

Ray smirked.

"Now will someone put that girl through some anger managment classes?" said the teacher.

In the library; Kai was going through some books on astronomy.

"Great, these astronomy books aren't very helpful, they make no sense." said Kai.

Janna who was reading a DC Comics book called Dr Light walked by and groaned.

"Cliffhangers are very lame." said Janna.

She tossed the boot onto Kai's pile of books without her noticing and Kai grabbed the book before reading it.

The indian girl smiled.

"Finally, terms that make more sense." said Kai.

She then smirked.

"Now to see what I'll learn from this." said Kai.

She heard a slurping sound and turned to see Globox and Ray were slurping Mr Smoothie smoothies and glared at them.

The two turned to Kai and stopped slurping.

"Uh." The two said. "Thirsty?"

Kai shook her head.

With Hal; he was in the cafeteria getting some dinner.

Hal looked and saw fried chicken.

"Ugh, that's not good for me." said Hal.

He looked around before grabbing some of the chicken and placing it on his tray and walking off.

Later; he had added some tea, mashed potatoes, and gravy on his tray before sitting down at a table.

He smiled.

"This should be an interesting meal." said Hal.

Then Bugs and Sonic sat down at the same table as Hal.

Bugs had a dozen carrots, and Sonic had half a dozen chili dogs and chili fries.

"So how's class going?" said Bugs.

He then saw the fried chicken.

"But more importantly, why're you going cannibal?" said Bugs.

Hal took the chicken peices and put them in his mouth before chuckling nervously.

"I wasn't about to go cannibal." said Hal.

"You just stuck some fried chicken in your mouth." said Sonic.

Hal sighed.

"Okay you got me, I was just trying it out." said Hal.

Bugs chuckled.

"That is what collage is about; experimenting." said Bugs.

He chuckled again.

"And I never did that." said Bugs, "Anywho, your classes for today?"

"Passed them all." said Hal.

Bugs nodded.

"Okay." said Bugs, "Me, Marco, Jackie, and Sonic passed our outdoor survival class."

"Yep, I can vouch for that. I even managed to pass my rock music class." said Sonic.

"Alright, just think that in a few days, we'll be graduating." said Hal.

"And I can brag to my schoolmates that collage is great and convince them to take part of the experience." said Sonic.


	6. Defeating Hater and Phasma

With Hater and Phasma; the two were causing tons of destruction all over Toon City.

Hater broke a window to a furniture store and looked at a nice couch which Phasma noticed.

"Well?" said Hater.

"I love it, this is so you." said Phasma.

"I know right? I saw it and was like oh I have to have it." said Hater.

"Is this suade?" said Phasma.

"Yep." said Hater.

Phasma sighed.

"I love suade." said Phasma.

They were then grabbed by vine hands that came from Ben as Wildvine before being pulled away.

"There's a concrete floor in prison with your names on it." said Wildvine.

Hater and Phasma are shocked.

"Tennyson?" said Hater.

Phasma became confused.

"Who?" said Phasma.

Hater looked at Phasma.

"Some kid that wears a watch that turns him into different aliens." said Hater.

"Even wookies?" said Phasma.

"No idea." said Hater.

Phasma pulled out a light saber like ax and sliced the vine hands off, releasing her and Hater.

Wildvine then regrew his lost limbs.

This shocked her.

"Seriously?" said Phasma.

"Yep, he's full of surprises." said Hater.

Then Blue Beetle appeared.

"So am I." said Blue Beetle.

Phasma is confused.

"More?" said Phasma.

Hater turned to Phasma.

"Meh, there are tons of heroes I deal with who're full of surprises." said Hater.

Phasma nodded.

"Good thing I'm here." She said and pulled her blaster out.

She started shooting at Blue Beetle who flew away.

"Since when did Star Wars characters appear all of a sudden?" said Blue Beetle.

"You got me kid." said Khaji Da.

Phasma is confused.

"A what character?" She asked.

"It's nothing." said Blue Beetle.

"Yep, nothing of importance." said Wildvine.

"They said a Star Wars Character." said the Scarab, "Your a fictional character from a movie franchise."

Phasma became cshocked.

"Star Wars?" said Phasma.

Blue Beetle punched the scarab.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" said Khaji Da.

"For being an idiot." said Blue Beetle.

"Okay." said Khaji Da.

Wildvine turned back to Ben.

"Actualy he did the right thing." said Ben.

Phasma became mad.

"I'M A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!?" Phasma yelled before shooting all over the placing, killing tons of eagles.

"I was wrong." said Ben.

Blue Beetle shook his head.

"This is why you should never tell anyone of their origins, it always leads to hell." said Blue Beetle.

"Oh now someone tells me." said Khaji Da.

However Phasma is madder then ever now.

She continued shooting all over the place.

Blue Beetle turned his hands into sheilds and covered himself and Ben.

"Maybe we should get another hobby." said Blue Beetle.

"Good call." said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it before becoming Diamondhead.

"Right after we're done with this bitch." said Diamondhead.

He then fired some diamonds at Phasma who just destroyed them with her blaster.

Hater became shocked.

"I'm out of here." Hater said before running off.

Phasma followed Hater

"Coward." said Phasma.

She kept on firing at the heroes while still following Hater.

Blue Beetle turned his shield hands into blasters and hit Phasma's blaster, destroying it.

"I'LL BE BACK!" shouted Phasma.

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting." Diamondhead said before turning back to Ben.

"Only this time, we may not be so kind." said Blue Beetle.

"And I won't say a thing about someones origins, such as the omnitrix being ment for this kids grandfather." said Khaji Da.

Ben then punched the scarab.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Khaji Da.

"For being a very truthful idiot." said Ben.

"Okay." said Khaji Da.


	7. Graduation

Back in Toon Manor; Hal was in a classroo doing some work.

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side." said Hal.

Bugs who in the room with Hal turned to the bird.

"That's not true, it's just a quote from the Wizard of Oz." said Bugs.

Hal threw an anvil at Bugs' face.

But the rabbit moved out of the way.

Hal went back to doing work.

He then smiled.

"This is to easy." said Hal.

Bugs looked at his work.

"This'll be a pain." said Bugs.

Hal turned to Bugs.

"Then why'd you come here?" said Hal.

Bugs look at his friend.

"I just want to earn a degree and get out of here." said Bugs, "Gives me a good excuse to be out of the mansion."

Hal punched Bugs.

"I was always hoping Elmer Fug would kill you." He said.

"That's the fifth time today someone has said that." said Bugs, "And they didn't call him Elmer Fug."

Bugs then walked off.

The rabbit then placed his filled out work in a metal box with other completed work.

Two days later; the week long collage goers were in black academic caps and gowns looking up on a stage where the dean was at.

"Congradulations class of one week in Janurary, you have graduated in the last four chapters of this fanfic. Some of you did very well while only one of you did so terrible we want you to get out of this collage already." said the dean.

Globox was currently slurping a smoothie and everyone glared at him.

The frog like creature looked at his glaring friends and stopped slurping before putting hiss cup on a wheeled cup and pushing it away.

"It was empty anyways." said Globox.

"Glutton." said the Dean.

"And he's not ashamed of it." said Ray.

The dean shook her head.

"Whatever, just throw your caps in the air so that we can get to the refreshments." said the dean.

Everyone cheered and threw their caps into the air before walking over to a table, only to see that Globox was tipping it over, dumping all the food into his mouth before eating the table as well.

The frog smacked his lips before burping.

Everyone is shocked by that.

"Crap, there goes all the food." said Sonic, "Even the chili dogs."

Globox burped some more, pushing a chili dog out onto his hand before holding close to Sonic.

The hedgehog turned green.

"No, not hungry anymore." said Sonic.


	8. Hal's New Job

The next day in Hal and Bubble's room; Hal was putting a shirt collar and tie on and looking at himself in a mirror.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Hal.

He picked up some resume's and looked at them.

Bubbles came in and is shocked.

"Wow, you got a date?" said Bubbles.

"It's eight o'clock AM." said Hal.

Bubbles looked at a digital clock and saw that it said 8:00 AM.

"Oh, so what's the ocassion?" said Bubbles.

"I managed to get a job interview lined up for an office job at a firm that sells executive wheeled chairs." said Hal.

Bubbles is shocked.

"Really?" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, I did say that I would be getting a job after getting my credits and diploma, and I am." said Hal.

Bubbles nodded.

"Okay." said Bubbles.

"I just hope my boss likes my resume." said Hal.

Later; Hal was in an office with a male in a business suit who looked angry.

"I don't like your resume." the man said before smiling, "I LOVE IT!"

Hal is shocked.

"Really?" said Hal.

"Yep, this is better then all those crappy resumes of people claiming to have gone to Harvard and Yale." said the boss.

"I'll bet." said Hal.

"I've found out that they were lying just to get good positions. But you my boy were being honest." said the boss.

Hal nodded.

"I see." said Hal.

"You're hired." said the boss.

Later; Hal was sitting in a cubical looking at a computer, some filing cabinets, telephone, and a minu fridge.

The toucan chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy this job." said Hal.

Meanwhile with Phasma she grabbed Hater by the neck.

"You allowed some goody two shoes defeat you?" said Phasma.

"It happens all the time." said Hater.

"You are the worst leader ever." said Phasma.

"Tell me about it." Muttered Scourge.

"From now on I'm in command and your my second in command." said Phasma

Hater is shocked.

"You can't do that, this is my ship." said Hater.

"Yes I can, Watchdogs, dispose of this peice of crap." said Phasma.

However; Phasma was tossed out of the ship onto the moon instead.

The stormtrooper became confused before turning to the ship to see Hater at the entrance.

"You're fired." Hater said before the door closed and the ship flew off.

He walked into a living.

"Better sit on my new couch." said Hater.

He looked around and became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY NEW COUCH!?" yelled Hater.

 **Flashback**

Joker and Quackerjack were looking at the couch Hater stole.

"Well?" said Joker.

Quackerjack smiled.

"I love it, this is so you." said Quackerjack.

"I know right, I saw it and was like, have to have it." said Joker.

"Is this suade?" said Quackerjack.

"Suade." said Joker.

Quackerjack sighed.

"I love suade." said Quackerjack.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh well, I'll just steal another suade couch." said Hater.


End file.
